


s01e11

by AngelJul



Series: Сборник код [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul





	s01e11

После Беркетсвиля и трогательной речи Сэма в салоне Импалы повисло напряженное молчание. Ни один из них не хотел нарушать его первым. Сэм в итоге сдался раньше:  
\- Дин, останови машину.  
\- Так быстро передумал? Выдать тебе сразу же твои вещи?  
\- Просто останови машину.  
Дин посмотрел на брата с подозрением, но свернул на обочину. Сэм смотрел в окно, куда-то вдаль, и не оборачивался.  
\- Сэм?  
\- Надо было все-таки остаться на вокзале, – чуть слышно, на грани шепота, отозвался брат. – Я больше так не могу…  
Дин, недоумевая, уставился на него, вспоминая все слова, которые были произнесены не так давно. Сэм как-то странно вздохнул, и вопрос, который вертелся у Дина на языке, застрял где-то там же, потому что Сэм резко обернулся и впился в губы брата страстным поцелуем. Дин осознал, что это происходит наяву, только тогда, когда Сэм от него отстранился и потянулся к ручке на двери, собираясь сбежать.  
\- Ну уж нет, Сэмми, - хрипло прошептал Дин, перехватывая его руку, – второй попытки на побег у тебя уже нет.  
Брат посмотрел на него таким взглядом, в котором плескались удивление напополам с радостью. Дин улыбнулся по-идиотски счастливо и потянулся за новым поцелуем.  
***  
Как и когда они оказались на заднем сидении, ни один из них не помнил, да это было и неважно. Уже после, среди разбросанной одежды, в неудобной позе, прижавшись друг другу, Дин все-таки рискнул спросить:  
\- Так ты поэтому ушел?  
Сэм, который в это время лениво водил рукой по животу Дина, молча кивнул. Дин какое-то время раздумывал, а потом хрипло рассмеялся:  
\- Идиоты… Какие же мы с тобой идиоты.  
Брат несильно пихнул его локтем в бок и посмотрел непонимающим взглядом. Дин поспешил все объяснить, потирая ушибленное место.  
\- Я думал, что это у меня крыша едет. Но оказалось, у нас обоих. Я чуть не погиб из-за твоего ухода, постоянно думал о тебе, поэтому и прокололся перед этими местными.  
Сэм не нашелся что ответить, поэтому просто заткнул брата нежным поцелуем…


End file.
